


normie tactics.

by onlynugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynugget/pseuds/onlynugget
Summary: times where levi convinced himself that the human's normie tactics won't work on him and the times it did.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	normie tactics.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you don't mind me simping for the snakey boi, i be catching feelings for levi lately. anw, hope you enjoy and pls let me know what y'all think :)

_Leviathan is annoyed, to put it lightly._

It's just not fair. It's not fair how you can make his heart beat rapidly, ready to burst out of his chest, whenever you show him that stupid smile of yours in your normie face. Your eyes would crinkle, your nose scrunching up as your laughter will fill the whole room, a soft tinkling sound. Sometimes if he listened closer, he can hear the rush of water - the calming hush from the waves of the ocean. 

It felt good to hear, and he was envious of it. Envious of how you can easily bring life wherever you went. Even in the hell they all called home. He can only wish he can be the reason of your smile. 

He felt a tug in his chest when you called his name. The one humans whispered in wonder, cowered in fear from, many years ago. The name this very human, standing in front of him, can only hear from stories and films. 

It didn't inspire fear inside you, nor digust. It was filled with warmth somehow, the appearance of the sun after a long rain. An embrace that promised safety and a protective shield against all that is dangerous. 

**Dangerous.** As if he wasn't the living, breathing proof of that word. A demon like him can be provoked as easily and can snap you like a twig. He wouldn't even care, it's not as if it is in his nature to care, anyway. 

So, he turned away and avoided your sweet, soothing voice calling his name. That irritatingly blinding smile you plaster to him, and to everyone, pushing down the bile that's threatening to rise up inside of him. 

_He felt weird._

He knew it was your fault. He wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't taunt him, tested him. Yet, the sight of you, scared, helpless as you called out his brother's name, made his heart ache painfully. He didn't dare show anyone what he felt, clouding it with hatred, jealousy, _envy._

Why did it affected him so when he saw your once smiling face distort into a wide-eyed, teary, face? Something akin to shock, fear, maybe even disgust? Why did he feel scared for you when he had reacted that way? He felt weird. 

_You are one stupid, oblivious, reckless normie._

There's nothing else he could describe you at the moment. Just like that, you forgive him? He almost killed you and now you're asking him to play Mononoke Land with you as if you hit your head and forgot about the whole thing? Are you insane? 

_No, this can't be right. You just felt sorry for me because I'm a disgusting, worthless, yucky otaku with no friends. Surely, anyone would feel sorry for that._

All of his assumptions and suspicions were proven wrong when you replied with a small smile of yours, but still equally blinding, that no - you're here because you wanted to be friends with him. 

Bonding with you was almost like a nightly ritual for him. If he's lucky, he can have you all to himself without his brothers interrupting or joining the two of you. You would always nestle up in his bathtub, always with that stupidly cute face that you have as you waited for him to put on the newly released anime he had invited you to watch with him.

You fell asleep that night in his room, your head lulling forward. Levi cursed and sighed. That will hurt in the morning if you kept sleeping like that. Fighting his rapidly beating heart, his shaking hands brought your head closer to him until you're leaning on his chest, one hand tangled in your hair as the other held your waist protectively. 

Levi's face felt absolutely hot and he couldn't think, couldn't watch the anime he prepared. Even with you beside him, you preoccupied his mind and his very being. 

Seems like he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Nothing could have absolutely prepared him for the moment you kissed him on the balcony. He felt his heart lurch to his throat. His head was spinning, and he was sure that time had stopped, he feel like he could explode at any minute. He had closed his eyes then, savoring the soft feeling of your lips against his and the cool breeze of the Devildom. It only pressed against his for a moment, but he would give anything to feel that again. 

He opened his eyes as he stared at you, equally as redfaced as him, eyes darting downwards as you bit your lip nervously. 

With a thumping heart and trembling body, he had raised his arm and pointed at you. 

"NO! I won't succumb to such normie tactics!" He yelled with a shaky voice, appearing less angry and more flustered if ever. 

You had the gall to laugh at him and you shook your head. 

"Dummy," You mumbled under your breath as you took a step closer. Leviathan instinctively stepped backwards. He had glanced behind him and saw the height. He could fall from this height easily. Not that he would die, though. What if that was your plan all along? To kiss him and confuse him, then afterwards you'll tell him how pathetic he is for falling for you and being weak for a human, only to push him over the edge and fall? 

"I don't know when I will have another chance like this to tell you, but," Your voice wavered as you looked into his eyes. They were always filled with warmth. They held the blazing fire, the coolest of winds, the strongest of waves, the most powerful storms. And he had thought that they were only for him alone. 

"but I think I'm in love with you, Levi." You whispered against his lips.

He had thought he hadn't heard it but in reality, your whisper were louder than his thoughts, his disgust for himself and all of his doubts about himself - about you, and he took all of you in. Afraid that if he blinked, you'll disappear and wither away as if all of this were his imagination. 

"I..." He started, but trailed off as he looked into your eyes filled with love. He was sure of it. 

Before he could stop it, he let a sob escape his lips and he brought up his hands to shield himself away from you. He couldn't let you see him like this. 

His sobs racked his body, water streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe, one hand clawing at his chest as his plummeting heart hammered and ached simultaneously for you and your words. 

"I...I do-don't know what to say. Nobody has ever said that to m-me before." He laughed wetly, pathetically, as he struggled to stop crying. 

Pulling away his hand from his hands, you gave him one of your smiles that he loves so much and cupped both his cheeks. Your thumbs brushed away his tears as you kissed both his eyelids. He was only softly sniffling now. 

You brought one of his hands to your cheeks, and as if his cheeks coudln't get any hotter, you just had to do that. 

His breath hitched at your actions. His attention was brought back to you and and your heartbeat. It was beating as hard as his. So it could be true, right? You weren't kidding. 

"I do love you, and this beating heart is the sole proof that I'm not lying. You deserve all the love in the world, no, all the three realms and you don't deserve all of the hate and negative thoughts swirling in your head. You are amazing and passionate and an overall the best person I could ever let myself fall for." 

Your words had only triggered the waterworks. Without hesitation, he flung himself to you and hugged you close, almost crushing you in his embrace. 

Finally. He felt safe, at peace, his usually loud thoughts were silenced and all he could feel right this moment is your love for him. And for Levi, that was enough. 

"I love you, too." He whispered. He fell alright.

Maybe your normie tactics did work after all.


End file.
